


SOS

by bigred_ashlyn



Series: The Boys are Gone [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, awkward friendship reconcilation, carrie and julie team up, possessed! nick, the boys have gone missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigred_ashlyn/pseuds/bigred_ashlyn
Summary: the boys are gone and julie is panicking. she enlists the help of flynn to find them, but carrie overhears their conversation and julie has to let carrie help find them in order for carrie to keep her mouth shut about the boys's absences.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson
Series: The Boys are Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	SOS

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in the fandom. any suggestions pls leave comments. thanks.

“Flynn! Flynn! SOS,” Julie whispered grabbing on Flynn’s arm and pulling her out of the main corridor and into the music room. It was mainly empty and most students were flocking towards the cafeteria now anyway.  
“Julie, SOS is for text. I can usually tell when something is bothering you irl. You just suck at emoting through words,” Flynn looked up finally noticing the worried expression on her face. She’d been looking at her arm being pulled before. “Okay, what’s the emergency?”  
“The boys are gone. And I can’t find the CD. and I didn’t think it worked like that but what if it does, and my dad hasn’t seen it and I don’t-”  
“Julie,” Flynn said, putting her hands on Julie’s shoulder. Flynn let her bag fall down her arms next to the piano as footsteps echoed down the hall. “Slow down. Deep breaths, count to ten all that. Okay? Then tell me.”  
Julie looked Flynn in the eyes briefly before closing hers. She took a deep breath and started counting to ten from zero. Upon ten, she opened her eyes and let out one more breath.  
“Okay. So the boys weren’t in the studio this morning. So I thought okay maybe Alex is on a date with willie. And Luke might be getting inspiration for music. But then I checked the house and Reggie wasn’t there. And if he’s not in the studio, he usually lurks around my house because he has some weird fascination with my dad.”  
“I didn’t need to know that.”  
“I’m just worried because we have a gig soon. And Luke was supposed to show me this new song today. I found the music for it and it’s really good, like I can’t express how good this song is. And Luke would’ve found me at school by now and he hasn’t.”  
“Didn’t you warn him not to do that?”  
“He doesn’t always listen. He forgets what it’s like for us living people sometimes. Or for people whose lives don’t revolve one hundred percent around music.”  
“So like normal people?”  
There’s a moment of silence. “Just kidding,” Flynn jokes. “So is that it?”  
“I am worried, Flynn.”  
“Okay, let’s get through today. No more SOS’s and if the band is really gone-” the door swings open.  
Flynn’s hands drop off Julie’s shoulders as she turns to look at who it is.  
“Oh, am I interrupting something?” Carrie says feigning surprise. She looks back at the door. “I can always come back later. But I would surely be confused and possibly spread my confusion about the phantoms breaking up? Is that what I head-”  
“The Phantoms aren’t breaking up, Carrie. I really thought you had outgrown spreading lies and gossip.”  
“Flynn-” Julie raises her eyebrows and shoots Flynn a look. One saying this won’t do anything good. One saying we agreed to attempt to be civil to Carrie from now on. One saying can we not do this please?  
Carrie crosses her arms against her chest and closes the music room door behind her. “I-I am past that. But if that happened to be true, I wouldn’t be opposed to informing the proper people.”  
Julie rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh. Hey Flynn, I’ll catch up with you later. Thanks for meeting me, but I think me and Carrie should have a quick chat.”  
“Of course. I’m just going to see what’s actually edible today in the cafeteria.”  
She walks slowly to the door, picking her bag and draping it over her right shoulder on the way, walking between Julie and Carrie who both have arms crossed over their chests and glares directed at each other. Flynn slowly closes the door behind her as Julie drops her arms.  
“We used to be friends so I can’t see why this shouldn’t be civil. Carrie, can’t you just-I don’t know find something else to occupy your time?”  
“Like with what? Dirty Candy is taking a break because lets be honest we’re tired from all the choreo and it’s not like people are that impressed-i mean you just repeat all the same jumping and singing at each other and it takes way less energy. And people go wild for it!”  
“You sound almost jealous. Didn’t know that that was something you expressed.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Julie. I’m not jealous. I’m just being mindful and taking a break. And the other girls are tired too. It’s not all me.”  
“Yeah, of course, of course. So I don’t know… focus on school or there’s some pretty good movies on netflix so you could watch.”  
“By myself, no thank you.”  
“Have you talked to Nick since you broke up?”  
“He’s been weird I guess. It’s almost like it’s not him. There’s this glint in his eyes I don’t recognize, but he’s probably talked to you more than me.”  
“He did bring me flowers after the Orpheum show. That was really sweet of him.”  
“Still my ex boyfriend, Julie.”  
“We’re not exactly friends. And besides, I don’t like him in that way.”  
“You used to.”  
“Well not anymore. So are we good? You won’t blab?”  
“I could help you track them down. The boys? I’m sure there’s some tech trace of them given they’re holograms. Or we could ask my dad. He had a weird reaction at the concert so I think he knows a little bit about them.”  
“You really don’t need to do that.”  
“I’m bored, Julie. Please. Give me something to do.”  
“Ugh, alright. Fine. Maybe this will be good for us. Help me find my bandmates.”  
Carrie smiles brightly and starts to walk towards Julie, arms outstretched. After a moment, she stops herself and draws her arms back to her sides.  
“I don’t know what got into me. I apologize. Um, meet up after school?” Carrie asks, almost running out the door.  
Julie watches the door close before she moves, realizing that she still hasn’t had lunch. “Yeah, sure,” the words slip out of her mouth landing in the silent music room.  
That was weird.  
She pulls out her phone from her pocket and starts a text to flynn. 

to flynn: so Carrie tried to hug me and then stopped herself? It was really weird. 

It’s a few minutes before Flynn replies. Julie has left the music room and is walking towards her locker when she spots Nick. His blonde hair is as floppy as usual but is covered by a dark fedora. When she catches his gaze, she can see where Carrie is coming from regarding the dark glint in his eye. 

from flynn: why was she trying to hug you? you didn’t sign a deal with the devil did you? Please tell me you didn’t. I’m sure we’ll find the boys without that.  
The phone buzzes in her hand as Nick smiles at her. A little too widely. He walks over to her, his walk different than what she remembered. Julie shrugged and waited to see what he wanted.  
“Hey, Julie.”  
“Nick, hey. I was going to grab lunch after stopping at my locker. What’s up?”  
“I was wondering if you’re nervous for your next phantoms gig.”  
“You know me, I’ve been pretty nervous for the past year. But you know I got back in the groove and I know that I don’t need to feel nervous anymore.”  
“That’s- I’m really happy for you Julie. I’m glad that you’re back in a good place. And your band-well, I’m sure they’re going to be there. Well gotta go. Nice talking to you. It’s so cool that we’re friends again.”  
“Yeah-so cool. Bye Nick,” Julie muttered.  
Today was just getting weirder and weirder. And that was saying something. As Nick vanished in the long hallway, Julie raised her phone up to her face, finally reading what Flynn sent. 

to flynn: she offered to help, and said she was bored and needed something to do. She also said that her dad might have answers. And I figured any lead was better than nothing. Also carrie isn’t the devil. she isn’t hopeless. 

Flynn reads the text right away and types out a response faster than julie’s ever witnessed. 

from flynn: i’d be careful julie. You got burned enough the last time you and carrie were friends. And that was with no hot ghosts involved. She’s a snake. Always has been. Always will be. 

to flynn: will do. so how about raincheck on double trouble investigation. And i’ll meet up with carrie after school, see what i can find out, and then debrief you and we’ll go from there. 

from flynn: i can handle being civil with carrie. 

to flynn: can you? 

From flynn: yeah okay. Be careful and report back then. Good luck. 

To flynn: thanks, i’ll need it. Julie out. 

Barely any time is left in lunch by the time Julie makes it so she has to take her food to go and hope that her science teacher won’t mind. She slides her phone into her pocket and lets her gaze dart around the room.  
Still no sign from Luke. Or Reggie. Or Alex-but dates with Willie have taken this long in the past, or so she’s been told anyway. She’s still to actually meet Willie.  
She looks down at her desk, closes her eyes, and hopes that they didn’t manage to die again. If that was something that ghosts could do. Re die. It almost happened before but that with it intervention from this guy Caleb. Please don’t be dead again. Please.


End file.
